1. SUMMARY (Data Management and Statistics Core) The overall function of the Data Management and Statistics (DMS) Core is to provide data management and statistical support on study design, data analysis, manuscript writing, and statistical education for research at the Stanford ADRC. One essential objective of the Stanford ADRC is to enroll more participants and maintain the current cohort, which requires substantial expansion of the current data management system. The DMS Core plans to maintain and improve the existing database management system as well as to construct auxiliary databases to meet the new needs in data management, NACC submission and smooth research data delivery. The research theme of the Stanford ADRC is deep phenotyping, which requires intelligent integration of data from multiple sources to decipher the underlying disease mechanism. The development of new analytic methods in biostatistics and bioinformatics are needed. The DMS Core will encourage and support the development of statistical methodology specifically tailored for AD research housed at the Stanford ADRC. The DMS Core is committed to using state of arts analytic tools to provide statistical support to the ADRC-based research. Last, but not least, the DMS Core will also provide statistical training and education to researchers at the ADRC through high quality statistical consultation and close collaborations. The DMS Core plans to closely collaborate with other cores to achieve the missions of Stanford ADRC.